Nikita short storyof her pregnancy
by sherry.chen.568847
Summary: This is a short story of michael and nikita. There were some complications when michael finds out nikita is pregnant. This is my first time publishing my writing :) hope you enjoy


This is a story of nikita and michael. He finds out shes pregnant while having some problems between them. There were several scenes took from throughout the season. I do not won anything except for some ideas

"Ask me how i got here" michael was sitting in nikitas place with a rifle pointing at her.  
"Michael what are u doing? Im your fiance. I will never do anything to you"  
"Even though kasim is dead you still double cross me by working with Gogol and now i am going to take your chance away from you getting what you want!"  
"Michael please let me explain first!" just then a sharp pain caused nikita to toppled over. "OWWWWW"  
Nikitas was scrambling on the floor trying to find her prenatal pills and somewhere to lay down. Nikita has been running around all day to find the black boxes.  
Michael got up right away to help nikita but then stopped. "What are you trying to fake now?"  
Nikita was in pain and nausea was overcoming her.  
"Michael please help me up and get me the pills in the drawer."  
Michael saw her in agony and quickly carried her and her placed her gently on the bed. He went over to the drawer and was shocked at what pills he was getting for her. "Prenatal pill?" What" michael thought in his head.  
He quickly grabbed it and hand it to nikita with a glass of water.  
Right after she swallow the pill, she couldn't control her nausea anymore and blackness consumed her.  
Michael was pacing around, worried. If i have known sooner i wouldnt have suprised her like that and caused her stress.  
"Omg" nikita woke up and quickly sat up on the bed.  
Just as she tried up get up, she had to sit back down. Her faced turn white.  
Michael rushed to her side nd gently rubbing circle motions on her back.  
"Im sorry" michael said nd nikita saw the guilt all over his face.  
"For what? It wasnt your fault. It was my fault"  
"No. If i had known i would caused you so much stress"  
"Exactly. You didnt know"  
"Is..." Just as michael was going to ask, nikita cut him off and finished by,  
"The baby is yours michael I just found out about the baby two and a half week ago."  
But suprisingly michael face turned to anger.  
"Are you crazy?! You decided to keep the baby?! And dont forget, i know you worked for Gogol and you were lying the whole time!" Michael was almost screaming now.  
"Gogol? What are you talking about it is down just like division"  
Nikita was still trying to come pass the nausea and michael caught her wincing to try to stay up. But he ignored it.  
"Dont lie to me Nikita. I have records of you meeting gogol"  
"Michael, i stopped them and now they are down. He hated me as much as division did"  
Nikita was upset that michael didnt trust her and she decided to stand up. That was a mistake becuase right away she collapsed next to the trash can and started vomiting.  
"Michael, i would never doublecross you."  
Michael was starting to feel guilty again. Seeing nikita in pain killed him.  
As he helped her up she pushed him away.  
"What did you mean why i kept the baby?"  
"Nikita its to dangerous to have a baby."  
"Michael, division is gone and we finally have a life together. Gogol is no longer standing either nd kasim is dead"  
"Nikita..."  
Blackness consumed her again.  
This time michael decided to take her to the hospital.  
"NO! Dont leave me! MICHAEL!" Nikita was screaming on the top of her lungs while having nightmares.  
Michael ran over to her, holding her hand and gently calming her down to wake her up.  
"Nikita its ok. It was only a nightmare."  
"Oh my god michael. It felt so real. Please dont leave me yet."  
Michaels eyes start to fill with tears  
"Im sorry for all the pain i caused"  
"Like i said its not your fault"  
Nikita looks around nd realizes shes in the hospital  
"Why are we in the hospital"  
" you passed out again and something didnt seem right. I was so worried so i brought you here"  
Just then came in.  
"How are you feeling nikita?"  
"I still have a little headache but theres no more pain and i feel better"  
"Nikita its very important for you to stay calm or you can have a high risk of getting a miscarriage. Michael, please try to help her remain calm and stress free."  
"Nikita, you will have to be on bed rest for a week and remember to take your prenatal pills."  
"Thank you . Ill make sure shes healthy"  
The doctor left the room  
"Nikita be honest with me. Did the pain hurt really bad? Was it because i surprised you?"  
"Michael please it wasnt your fault. Remember, you have know idea how much pain i can take."  
"Michael... My nightmare was they were taking the baby away from me."  
"Im sorry nikita. I overreacted and accused you of something before even knowing what really happened."  
"Will you stay with me? The only reason why i decided to keep the baby was because i know how badly you want a family. I dont want to take that away from you again."  
"Yes. I will stick with you. You are my fiance! You cant get rid of me that easy. I cant lose. I wont lose u or the baby."  
"Im dead without you"  
"I love you"  
After a few days, nikita returned home. Michael being very overprotected insisted that she is not allow to walk.  
"Michael im sure a little walk will do no harm"  
"Nikita remember what the doctor said"  
Four months passed and nikitas belly is growing more and more each week. They found out it was a girl.  
They were sitting on the couch when they heard someone coming in.  
They instinctively grabbed their guns michael stood protectively in front of nikita. Shielding her from anything thats coming.  
As expected three guys started charging in.  
Nikita was fighting one nd michael had two.  
"Owww" michael was shot in the arm  
"MICHAEL!" caught off guard the guy pushed nikita on the floor.  
Michael was able to shoot them down.  
He quickly scrambled to nikita  
"Are you okay?!" Nikita tried to say yes but her face was white  
Michael all panicked helped her up  
"Here sit down first. Calm down. Im going to being you back to the hospital"  
"No michael. Really im  
Fine."  
"Nikita! You fell! It couldve hurt the baby!"  
Just as she got up, she felt pain all of a sudden in her lower abdomen.  
"Sit back down please. You need to rest. Your face is as white as a ghost"  
"R you sure your arm is ok"  
"Yea it just scraped my skin"  
Like that, nikita fell asleep. Michael rested his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kicking. He loved the baby girl already  
A few months passed and got married in hawaii.  
They were sleeping when nikita felt a sharp pain like no other nd started screaming.  
"MICHAEL! We gotta get to the hospital"  
"Ok come on"  
He carried her to the car. When they got to the hospital the doctor rushed her the birthing room.  
"Ok you are fully dilated. Push!" Said  
"I cant." Nikita says as shes crying  
"You are the strongest person i noe nikita. Please"  
It was considered a easy birth. Not long later she arrived.  
"Now we have a mini nikita!" Alex excitedly said. Yes  
"I love you. Nd you too little princess"  
333


End file.
